Ocaso
by Noir petit
Summary: Viñetas, drabbles, mini-capitulos, sobre lo que pasaba con la familia Cullen mientras Edward y Bella estaban juntos. Cuarto: Ternura; Carlisle
1. Dolor

**Libro: **Luna Nueva

**Personajes: **Jasper **& **Alice

* * *

**Ocaso**

**Dolor**

La luz del corredor entro cuando se abrió la puerta, descubriendo la figura del vampiro escondido en un rincón de la habitación cubriéndose con las sombras de la noche. Se abrazaba por las piernas, hundiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas, el cabello rubio le caí ocultándole aun más el rostro. Gruñía y temblaba.

La bailarina se acerco, rompiendo el ritmo de sus pasos sincronizados, se paro frente a él y le escucho sollozar. ¡Oh, que daría ella porque el pudiera volver a llorar junto con esos sollozos!

-Lo arruine todo-Dijo en voz áspera y ronca-.No merezco ni perdón.

-No digas eso, Jasper. No, por favor.

-¿Y que quieres que diga, Alice?-Levanto la vista. Los ojos dorados se habían quemado en un negro de cenizas-"Lo lamento, para la próxima no intentare comerme a Bella"-Dijo con odio y sarcasmo.

Si el corazón de Alice funcionara, hubiera dado un terrible vuelco de dolor. ¿Cómo ayudarlo y calmar su pena? Jamás se habia sentido tan diminuta como hasta ese momento. En una fracción de segundos, la cabeza de Jasper estaba recostada sobre las pequeñas y delgadas piernas de su esposa. Alice acariciaba sus cabellos rubios, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que habían regañado.

-No se porque estoy luchando con lo inevitable. Si yo me fuera…

-Cállate, no digas cosas que me hacen entristecer.

-Casi mato a la novia de hermano. A tu amiga.

-Y ella no te culpa.

-Edward si lo hace. Peor aun…se culpa a si mismo por mi.

El silencio reino por otros breves segundos. Alice no pudo negarle esas duras, frías, pero sinceras palabras a su esposo.

-Todos me odian.

-No, no es cierto. Y si asi fuera…yo te amo por todo lo que ellos te odiarían.

-¡No lo hagas!

Se levanto a su velocidad normal. Las muñecas de Alice las aprisiono con sus manos como si fueran esposas. La vio con ira contenida. Con la frustración de su sed y odio hacia si mismo.

-¡Ódiame, Alice! ¡No merezco que me hables de esa forma! De todos, eres tú quien más debería odiarme.

-No-Dijo sencillamente, en una expresión de nada.

-¿¡Porque no!?

-Porque tengo toda mi fe en ti-Sonrio, con toda la sinceridad-.Te lo he dicho, Jasper, tú fuiste lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos. ¿Cómo no amarte? ¡Si tú fuiste el que me indico que seria de mí en adelante!-los ojos de Alice se achicaron, y su sonrisa fue mas amable-Pero, si tu quisieras dejarme…

-¡Yo no podría dejarte!

Soltó a su cautiva, para agarrarla por la cadera, formando un abrazo, mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuenco de su cuello, volviendo a formar sollozos. Alice recargo su cabeza sobre los cabellos suaves de Jasper, mientras sus manos acariciaban su ancha espalda.

-Quiero salir de Forks…

-Y yo iré contigo hasta la Atlántida si asi lo quisieras.

-No, no es justo. Aquí esta la familia,…

-Jazz, solo es un tiempo. Más importante que nadie eres tú. ¿Qué tal a Denalí?

-Claro…y que todos sepan lo que paso. Talvez a Tanya si le de gusto que casi me cene a la que le venció.

Alice no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-A donde quieras, Jasper. Yo iré contigo-Jasper se despego de su lugar, para hablar de frente con Alice, pero ella le callo con un suave beso-.No hay discusión… ¡Vamos a empezar a hacer las maletas!

Le sonrio, con todo el cariño que ella podía merecerse. Se levantaron juntos, tomados de las manos. Alice se soltó de el, y volvió a sus pasos de bailarina, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Él vampiro volvió a prender la luz de su habitación, buscando la ropa con la que a su amada eterna compañera le gustaba verlo.

* * *

Reportandose!:

Me gusto como quedo...aunque juro que la otra noche tenía más inspiración para hacerla. Casi nunca consigo plasmar toda la angustia de los personajes. En fin, si les gusto, dejen un pequeño review n.n

**BL**_o_**DD**_y_ **K**_i_**SS**_e_**S**

* * *


	2. Convencimiento

Pareja: Emmet & Rosalie

**Pareja: **Emmet & Rosalie

**Libro: **Crepúsculo

_Dedidicado a mi mami Craft, Rosalie en el foro de Twilight in Role, porque ya ahora comparte nuestra afición por esta hermosa saga._

Escuchando**: **

**Babasónicos** _-_ Toxica

* * *

**Convencimiento**

El quinto árbol cayó al suelo, haciendo el mismo estruendo violento y suave como pluma que el anterior. Emmet contemplaba los árboles tirados con expresión de incredulidad y hasta con pena, se pregunto si era posible que un solo vampiro pudiera afectar el ecosistema del bosque de Forks puesto que su querida esposa no estaba teniendo piedad para nada.

Rose gruño. Emmet suspiro frustrado. Rosalie estaba del peor de los humores, y que el dijera eso era mucho decir, puesto que por lo general era el que más apoyaba sus caprichos y no se daba cuenta cuando su esposa estaba enojada, el simplemente la veia como un gesto adorable en ella. Pero estaba vez las cosas estaban superando los limites, y el nunca creyó que tuviera que lidiar con eso.

-Rose, tranquilízate.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Emmet?! Nuestro _querido_ hermano esta saliendo con una humana. Un simplona humana, si he de agregar-hizo una mueca de asco-¿Sabes los problemas que nos traerá?

-No es para tanto. Rose, ¿has visto a Edward últimamente? Aparte de verlo para ver si no tienes un nuevo poder y lo puedes matar.

-Claro que lo he visto. Parece idiota-dijo Rosalie con obstinación. Emmet dio una carcajada.

-Esta feliz-afirmo-. Hasta parece que en cualquier momento montara un musical romántico. Sigo opinando que es un lunático, tantas chicas vampiros tan hermosas y de su misma condición con las que podría compartir su vida-suspiro-.Solo Edward escoge una que es humana, y para colmo, que su sangre le es irresistible.

-¿Y si sabes todo eso porque lo apoyas?-dijo a la defensiva.

-Porque es mi hermano. Es mi familia. Si nosotros mismos no nos apoyamos en la locura y estupidez ¿Quién lo va a hacer?

Rosalie vacilo ante la lógica de Emmet. Se enfurruño, cruzándose de brazos.

Emmet se levanto del primer árbol que Rosalie habia tirado, extendió sus brazos hacia su esposa para que ella se acunara en su pecho, pero lo rechazo dándose la vuelta, contoneando su larga cabellera rubia.

-Bien, ¿y que tal esto?

Rosalie volteo su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a lo que su esposo se refería. Emmet estaba con una rodilla clavada en el piso, extendiendo con su mano derecha con un anillo de oro blanco, adornado con un gran diamante en forma de gota.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-Pregunto con esa voz seria, y con la que solo Rosalie puede derretirse a sus labios.

-¡Si!-corrió hacia el, tumbándolo en el piso, besándolo con pasión y dulzura desbordada-Espera, ¿me estás chantajeando?-le frunció el ceño.

-No, por supuesto que no, ya planeaba hacerlo por esto días, ya sabes, antes de la graduación y poder presumir que serias mi esposa. Ahora, aunque sea por mí, volvamos a casa y pórtate bien, mi amor, necesitamos a Edward en la boda para que el toque la marcha nupcial.

Volvió a besar a Emmet, tocando su rostro como si fuera a romperse. Rosalie puede ser muchas cosas, pero es una romántica incurable, que pasa por alto de alto todo el mundo para cumplir su cuento de hadas.

Esta vez, necesitaba aun un vestido más grande y brilloso que la ultima vez.

* * *

Terminando con**:**

**Caramelo de cianuro** _–_ Las estrellas

Algo asi debió hacer Emmet, yo lo se, jejeje. Aparte, si recuerdan, cuando Alice vuelva a ver a Bella después de su accidente ella menciona que Rosalie y Emmet están en una luna de miel. Y si ya leyeron _Breaking dawn_ sabran lo difícil que es separarse para estos dos XD.

Es una lastima que después que Emmet la haya convencido de portarse bien haya aparecido James y estropeado todo.


	3. Comprensión

Pareja: Emmet & Rosalie

**Personajes: **Familia Cullen

**Protagonistas:** Alice y Edward

**Libro:** Luna Nueva

Escuchando**: **

**Panic! At the disco**_-_ I write sins not tragedies

* * *

**Comprensión**

Como bólido bajo las escaleras. Era una suerte que fuera vampiro, cualquiera con su urgencia y bajando corriendo aquellas pulidas escaleras de mármol se hubiera caído y con suerte solo roto la cadera, Alice no tenia que preocuparse de esas cosas insignificantes de _conservar su vida_, podía darse el lujo de correr todo lo furiosa que quisiera. Y era bueno, por que no solo estaba furiosa, ¡estaba furica!

-¿¡Que demonios es lo que se te cruzo por tu cabeza!?-Grito con todos los tonos de su voz de soprano.

Edward levanto la mirada de su piano de cola y dejo de tocar la canción de cuna de Bella, observo a Alice con la mirada distante. Fría. Alice supo que ese era el Edward de hace poco menos de un año. El Edward solitario y reservado.

-Ya lo sabes-Respondió monótonamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en hacerlo?-Reclamo sin bajar la voz-¿Cómo puedes hacérselo a Bella?-La tristeza se coloco en sus palabras.

-Es lo mejor para ella. Si no estoy cerca ella será una mujer normal y…-se detuvo un instante-estará a salvo. Viva.

-¡Eres idiota!-Grito en una nueva nota-¡Sabes que ella no estará bien para nada! La conoces Edward, sabes que Bella no estará ni la mitad de bien.

-¿Quién puede estar bien con una familia que en un descuido la pueden matar?

-¡Fue un accidente, no puedes culpar…!

-No estoy culpando a nadie-evito decir el nombre-. Y porque fue un accidente lo decidí. Esta no es tu decisión, y deberías saber que no he cambiado ante mi decisión. No te entrometas.

Los puños de Alice se tensaron en puños y sus ojos estaban tan juntos que podían fundirse. Agarro fuerza y salio corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

El cuerpo de Edward choco contra el de Alice. Ambos cayeron al suelo, haciendo el estruendo necesario para que los demás decidieran que era el tiempo de intervenir.

-¡Suéltame, iré a ver a Bella!-Alice forcejeaba mientras las manos de Edward la apretaban por sus muñecas contra el suelo.

-¡No, no iras!

-¡Edward, suelta a Alice!-Jasper grito mientras corría a despegar a su hermano de Alice.

Emmet intervino también al momento que Rosalie le mando una mirada para que auxiliara a Jasper. Los dos chicos tenían a Edward sujeto de los hombros. Alice iba a correr a levantarse, pero en frente de ella apareció Rosalie.

-¿Qué le dirás a Bella, Alice? "Edward va a dejarte para que vivas, no tendrás de otra" No se si lo sabes, pero a nadie le gusta que lo corten por terceras personas".

-Claro, ahora si piensas en Bella, ¡por fin te desharás de estar con ella!

Alice observo furiosa a su hermana sin poder rebatir más. Atrás de ella apareció Esme, tocándola por los hombros de forma maternal.

-Alice, esto solo le concierne a Edward. Que nos parezca o no una buena idea no es nuestro asunto-ahora habia hablado Carlisle.

-Entonces…iré a despedirme-Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-No-sentencio Edward.

-¿Por qué no?-Chillo, volviendo a clavarle la mirada.

-Porque será una ruptura limpia. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos cruzado por su camino.

-¡Eso es aun más idiota! Bella vendrá acá en todo caso a preguntarle a Carlisle o Esme.

-Nosotros nos iremos-Dijo Esme-. Carlisle y yo pasaremos también un tiempo en Denalí, mientras decidimos donde ir. Emmet y Rose iban a ir de viaje de todas maneras. Y tú ya planeabas acompañar a Jazz.

-¡No pueden hacerle esto a Bella!-Sus ojos pasaron a una suplica para Edward-. Déjame despedirme.

-Ya le hemos hecho mucho daño. Ni se te ocurra seguir mirando su futuro.

Edward desapareció por las escaleras, encerrándose en su cuarto. Jasper llego hacia Alice, mandando olas de calma hacia ella. La calma la reinaría por unos instantes, pero después se irían, porque, ya no podía ver a la Bella vampiro.

* * *

Escuchando**:**

**Sonata Artica** _-_ The end of this chapter

Pobrecita Alice. Y pobre de mi Edward…buah, esto si me da tristeza. Siempre he pensado en este pedazo perdido, me da gusto poder compartirlo con ustedes n.n


	4. Ternura

**Pareja: **Carlisle&Esme

**Libro:** Crepúsculo

**Hacia mucho que no escribía un pedazito para este espacio, pero no encontraba el tema para el cual escribir. Creo que quedo bonito, a mi me gusto. Espero a ustedes támbien.

* * *

**

Ternura

Sin duda era la casa más limpia, elegante arreglada y luminosa de Forks. ¿Quién más que los Cullen podrían tener a su disposición aquella bellísima mansión? Y no solo la mansión, sino todo lo que conlleva. Carlisle Cullen se encarga de dar todo lo que podía a su querida familia, era eso y nada más; consentir a sus hijos era su mayor placer, y su vida, era complacer a Esme, su amada esposa.

¡Ah, que no haría por tenerla contenta! El sabia que cuando algo acerca de la casa se le metía en su cabecita de diseñadora nada la podría detener, y mientras ella sonriera de ese modo, el no lo haría. Pero vamos, una cosa es arreglar la casa y limpiar, a otra casi dejar sin piso y sin más lugares para que entre el sol en un rato.

-Esme, querida-empezó Carlisle, en ese tono condescendiente-, te juro que el lugar se ve hermoso.

-Pero…-se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el seño-Siento que le hace falta algo, Carlisle, y no sé que es.

-Por favor, tranquilízate.

La tomo entre sus brazos, estrechándola por la espalda contra su pecho. Era una actitud nueva en su esposa, nunca la había visto tan preocupada por los detalles del hogar. Siempre todo estaba por las zonas que los niños querían; pero esto era realmente diferente. Esme en verdad se estaba esforzando por causar una buena impresión.

-¿Y si no le gusta?

-Le encantara-le aseguro Carlisle. Esa expresión nerviosa la hacía verse aun más hermosa.

-Carlisle, siento que no te estás tomando esto con el debido cuidado que debemos tener. Quiero decir, es la novia de tu hijo la que va a venir.

Si aquel corazón de más de cuatrocientos años pudiera latir, estaría bombeando todo y cada uno de los rincones de Carlisle. Escucharla decir con tanto amor "tu hijo" de los labios de Esme, era el precio correcto por la maldición de la vida eterna.

Mientras Esme, aun en sus brazos, seguía observando las ventanas y todo rincón de la casa. En verdad quería causar una buena impresión a la novia de su hijo mayor, Bella Swan. Y la verdad, hasta el también, pero creía en los limites.

-Esme, ve esto.

La subió escaleras arriba, donde pudieron observar a los recién llegados. Edward, más feliz de lo que nunca fue, sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, dejando salir a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. Esme dio un sobresalto cuando la vio, tan bien arreglada, tan pálida…y tan perfecta para Edward.

-Es tan linda-susurro.

Edward tomo la mano de Bella, y surgía un sonroje en las mejillas blancas de ella. Esme daba saltos de felicidad cada vez que Edward la tocaba, y ella se emocionaba en su forma tan humana. Tan cálida.

-¿Crees que una chica así se va a fijar en cómo están los detalles de la casa? Te aseguro que si pudiera, solo vería a Edward por siempre.

-Silencio, Carlisle-le dio un pequeño manotazo al aire- .Mira que tiernos se ven; sobre todo Edward, ¿ves como le brillan los ojos?

Carlisle se rio entre dientes, el notaría cualquier cambio en sus hijos, no en balde han pasado casi cien años viviendo con ellos.

-Vamos, querida. Es hora de recibirlos.

-Carlisle.

Mientras tomaba su mano dispuesto para bajar, ella dio un pequeño estirón para que se quedaran un rato más. Él la volteo a ver, con una pequeña pregunta en sus ojos al llamarle tan seria.

-Esto saldrá bien, lo sé. Por más malo que sea la forma de verlo de Rose, la sobreprotección de Jazz, las visiones borrosas de Alice, y la insistencia de que Edward es un lunático por parte de Emmett-se rio un poco-, se que todo esto saldrá bien.

Carlisle le sonrió, entrelazando aun más sus dedos, dando un pequeño apretón de dedos. Él sabía los riesgos de una relación como la de su hijo vampiro y esa chica humana con sangre dulce. Tenía en cuenta las consecuencias, todas y cada una de ellas.

-¿Carlisle, Esme?-la voz de Edward resonó en la planta baja, y el lugar se lleno de esa suave sangre humana.

Pero Carlisle también confiaba en que todo saldría de maravilla.


End file.
